


Together, We Are An Ocean

by Marlon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cruise Ships, Drinking, First Times, Hux is a zumba instructor, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Vacation, club nights, romantic ports of call, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlon/pseuds/Marlon
Summary: When Kylo is forced to endure a 14-day cruise in the Mediterranean with his entire family he thinks he has no choice but to just hide in his cabin and wait for it to be over. A chance encounter with a beautiful fitness instructor changes his opinion, however. As Kylo and Armitage are quickly swept away in a whirlwind 14-day romance, how can he convince Armitage that he's someone worth taking a chance on and that two weeks together isn't going to be nearly long enough?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly idea that wouldn't let me go and quickly spun into a multi-chapter story! As always, a thousand thank yous to Christoph for being reader number one, and to TheHuxandtheHound for excellent and helpful beta work. Please enjoy this light-hearted dose of summer fun!

This is a mistake. A terrible mistake.

Kylo glances bleakly around the bright, airy dance studio. The large room is exclusively filled with women all wearing various eye-watering shades of fluorescent workout gear and colourful sneakers. They all seem excited and cheery, and Kylo can hardly fault them for that. The sky beyond the floor-to-ceiling glass doors at the front of the room is an unbroken cobalt blue and the ocean below a vibrant turquoise.

The cruise around the Mediterranean had been a present from his parents and uncle to himself and Rey, as a reward for Rey graduating university, and Kylo being accepted into the Ph.D. program of his choice. Although he could probably use these fifteen days back at home to prepare for school, Kylo didn’t actually mind the holiday. He just didn’t know it also came with forced dance classes.

As the women around him chat with each other and warm up for the class, he turns to glare at Rey. This is all her doing.

“Rey, what the shit?” he whispers. “You know I can’t dance. I already hate this.”

She rolls her eyes at him as she stretches her arm over her head. “Will you calm down. You’re going to enjoy this class, I promise.”

“I’m not even dressed right.”

He didn’t have vibrant lycra workout gear or shirts with affirmations on them. All he’d brought with him were his plain, black yoga tights and a baggy gray tank top. The brochure said there would be yoga classes and a running track around the deck and that was all he had packed for. At least Rey has dressed the part, sort of. She’s wearing a violently pink tank top that says “what’s up beaches?” and a pair of stretchy black capri pants. 

The speakers in the corners of the room suddenly burst to life, pouring zippy music into the room and out onto the deck beyond the doors. The glass doors had been propped open earlier to let the briny ocean air in but it also meant that passengers meandering by on the deck outside the studio could peer in curiously. Around him, the women had arranged themselves into loose rows and are excitedly bouncing on their toes now that the class was about to begin. Rey had forced him to stand with her in the front row - “you have to be able to see the instructor to be able to follow along” - and he sticks out like a sore thumb in the front row. He’s probably blocking everyone standing behind him.

The door to the supply room holding the stereo equipment opens then slams shut, and Kylo can’t help but gasp. The instructor swaggers into the room, a bored, haughty expression on his lovely face, and takes his place at the head of the class, facing away from them and looking out the windows.

As the music ratchets up in volume, the instructor starts moving, and Kylo knows he’s in trouble. The tall, lithe instructor leads them through a blistering warm-up that leaves Kylo drenched in sweat at the end of the seven minutes while everyone around him, Rey, the other women, and instructor looking fresh and energized. Kylo had braided his hair out of his eyes for the class but the sweat is already dripping off the end of his hair and he plucks his damp shirt away from his ribs.

The instructor glances at him, a faint smirk on his face at Kylo’s already-dishevelled appearance and calmly takes a sip of his water. The man is so beautiful with his long legs, wiry strength, and cool demeanour - Kylo wants to cry. No wonder Rey forced him to this class, the vision standing in front of him is exactly Kylo’s type. He hopes Rey doesn’t make him talk to the instructor at the end of the class.

With a couple of taps on the smartwatch on his slender wrist, the instructor changes the song to begin the class properly. A very familiar guitar riff fills the room and Rey giggles.

“This is so sad…”

Kylo grins back at her as he whispers, “Alexa? Play-”

He’s cut off by a whoop from the dancers around him, obviously excited by the song choice. They begin with a slow sort of kick step back and forth. Maybe this won’t be so bad Kylo thinks, he manages to keep in time with the song and the people around him. 

The song really kicks in and the instructor explodes into a flurry of movement, executing mesmerizing salsa steps back and forth, his arms moving with elegance. Kylo blushes as his eyes fall to the man’s hips and backside but he can’t help it - the roll and bounce of that surprisingly curvy backside that peeks out from beneath his long gray tank top are tantalizing.

With a slap to his right thigh, the instructor points toward the wall and suddenly everyone is salsa-stepping towards the right side of the room. Of course, Kylo starts with the wrong foot and ends up crashing into Rey, and then he careens into the woman on the other side when the group reverses its direction.

“Oopsie!” She says in a sing-song voice but with enough venom in her eyes as she pushes him back into line to make Kylo think twice about getting in her way again.

Kylo decides to forget about attempting to move his arms in the sinuous way that the instructor and several of the more experienced dancers in the class are. He’s just going to concentrate on getting his feet going in the right direction.

Without moving his arms, the dance seems relatively straight-forward - it’s just side to side, front to back, then the two steps travel right and left. He can do this

He can’t do it.

His plan works for about thirty seconds.

Suddenly everyone is shimmying around in a circle and Kylo ends up facing the smug face of the woman directly behind him.

“Wrong way, hun.” She smirks at him as she inches forward, probably hoping to usurp his place in the front row.

He should just let her.

Mercifully, the song ends and everyone scatters to the perimeter of the room to gulp down water and towel off. Kylo dives for his water bottle and takes a huge swallow - he’s sweat less when he’s been out for a run in the summer.

“You’re doing great, Ky.” Rey pats him on the back then wipes her hand off on her thigh as it comes back drenched with sweat.

“This is the worst.”

“The next song will be a bit slower, don’t worry.” Rey takes his water bottle from him and steers him back to his place in line.

Kylo keeps his eyes averted from the instructor. The tall red-haired man looks as pristine as he did at the start of the class, he’s not even broken a sweat and his hair, in a stylish undercut, is still brushed neatly off his forehead. He taps at his smartwatch again, queuing up the next song.

Rey is right, the new song is marginally slower than the last. A stuttering drum beat overlayed with an accordion and a man’s voice singing plaintively in Spanish - it’s a lovely song that he might enjoy in any other context other than the excruciating one in which he found himself now.

The basic lilting step back and forth seems simple enough but then everyone is travelling to the right, and then back to the left, spinning in graceful unison like a damn Hollywood movie from the 40s, and again, Kylo is fatally out of step. The instructor glances back over his shoulder when Kylo makes a loud grumble of annoyance.

“Keep going,” he calls out to the room.

To Kylo’s horror, the instructor lightly steps to his right side and stops his frantic flailing with a hand to his shoulder.

“Watch,” he says, laying his left hand on Kylo’s right thigh gently. “We’re always going to be starting with our right leg.”

In unison, they step forward with their right foot, then with a careful pressure to his leg, the instructor guides Kylo’s step backwards. They step forward and back in a simplified version of the move and miraculously, Kylo is able to stay in time.

“Don’t worry about the extra step with the left foot, just do this.” The instructor advises, removing his hand from Kylo’s leg. Kylo blushes furiously at the low burr of the man’s voice and his careful, guiding hands.

With a sharp clap of his hands, the instructor points to the right, indicating that the group should pivot to the right. He glances at Kylo.

“Remember, always start with your right foot. Take your weight on the left foot and turn, then step with the right.” He puts a bit of space between them, so Kylo can watch his feet. 

By some wordless agreement, the entire class spins to the right effortlessly. Kylo sort of understands what he means but even with the simplified step, he moves with all the grace of an elephant. When it comes time to do the travelling steps right and left, the instructor again guides Kylo but this time, he sets his hands on Kylo’s hips to encourage him to go in the right direction. With one hand on Kylo’s hip, the instructor slides his other hand up to Kylo’s shoulder and grips him by the elbow, steering him through the steps and changes like a ragdoll.

Of course, it’s at this moment, when Kylo is wrapped up with the instructor, that Han and Leia choose to stroll by on deck, Leia in a flowery caftan and Han with a ridiculous straw hat perched on the back of his head, and he’s drinking something out of a hollowed-out pineapple. They peer in at the dance class and wave happily at him and Rey. 

“Looking good, kid,” Han calls out to Kylo’s absolute embarrassment. He dies a little more when Rey and the instructor both giggle at him. 

Rey waves back at them and thankfully, they move on and the song comes to an end. People head for their water bottles and towels again. Kylo steps away from the instructor with a mumbled “Thanks” and buries his face in his towel, helpfully handed to him by Rey.

“You’re not great at this.” The instructor says as he programs the next song. He looks up at Kylo. “But it’s fine, this is supposed to be fun.”

“That’s what I’ve been telling him.” Rey pipes up from Kylo’s side.

She laughs as she dodges Kylo’s poorly-thrown elbow. The instructor grins as he starts the next song, remaining in place beside Kylo.

As the next song blasts out of the speakers, the energy level of the room suddenly skyrockets and even Kylo recognizes the song, although he’s only ever heard “Macarena” played ironically.

“I danced to this song at my wedding.” One of the women behind him laughs.

The instructor leads them through the familiar and blessedly simple steps, but the song is obviously a newer remix because where the moves should just repeat, they take travelling steps left and right, the instructor’s hand on Kylo’s shoulder to push him to the left, or on his elbow to pull him to the right.

Although Kylo appreciates the extra help, having the instructor beside him is incredibly distracting. Every place his hands have pressed against Kylo burn like a brand, and Kylo is hyper-aware of how much of a mess he must look. Why couldn’t this have been a yoga class?

Finally, after suffering through reggaeton and hip hop numbers, the class begins to draw to a close. The pace slows down as the songs become gentler and even more sensuous but at least, Kylo is relatively flexible. He may not have the balletic grace of the instructor but at least he can follow this part of the class.

Once the cooldown is complete, the women applaud and a few “thank yous” chorus out around the room. The instructor simply nods his head and heads off towards the supply closet to shut down the stereo.

“Come on,” Rey grabs Kylo’s arm, “let’s go talk to him.”

“What, no!” Kylo digs in his heels but Rey kicks him in the shin and he stumbles forward.

She marches him towards the open door where Kylo can see the instructor unplugging his iPhone and powering down the sound system.

“Thanks for the great class, Armitage,” Rey says with a gentle rap on the open door. “We had fun.”

Armitage glances over at her, then takes a long look at Kylo’s bedraggled state. “You’re most welcome, Rey, glad you enjoyed it.”

“This is my cousin, Kylo. Sorry, he’s such a clod, he’s not a dancer.” She sidesteps Kylo’s warning pinch, smiling. “He’s more into yoga and running.”

She ignores Kylo’s hiss, smiling winningly up at both he and Armitage.

“Oh,” Armitage perks up. “I also do some of the yoga classes on board, you should come. It’s mainly Hatha style though, most people are beginners.”

“Well, ah-” Kylo starts.

“That’s great, we’ll definitely get the schedule from the events coordinator!” Rey interrupts as she begins herding Kylo towards the door. “See you for Zumba tomorrow.”

Armitage raises an eyebrow at them but he nods, a faint smile on his lips.

“Rey, what the hell!” Kylo sputters as she pushes him out the doors and into the brilliant sun on the deck.

“You were going to say no, I could tell.” Rey throws his towel in his face. “You have to go to his yoga classes, he likes you.”

“No, he doesn’t.” Kylo blushes. “He was laughing at me.”

“Maybe, but he didn’t help anyone else did he?” Rey raises her chin, pleased look on her face. “And before you say ‘no one else needed help’, there were a few other women desperately trying to get his attention but he only had eyes for you.”

“Yeah, but what’s the point. We’re only here for two weeks.” Kylo sighs. “Then what.”

“Oh my god.” She punches his shoulder twice. “Lighten up, will you! Not everything has to be serious, can’t you just have fun?”

“I guess…” He drags out the word, rubbing his shoulder absently, mind still on Armitage’s long legs and gentle hands.

“Come on, let’s get a smoothie and then go swimming.” She tows him along the deck and he follows helplessly in her wake. “And tomorrow when we dock in Marseille, you can buy me a drink as a thank you for changing your life for the better.”

Kylo laughs at that. “Deal.” He throws his towel over her head, obscuring her view. “Race you to the pool.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a cruise ship that's the size of a floating city, the odds are slim that Kylo will just accidentally stumble across Armitage again. He feels like a total creep for hanging around the fitness studios but it's the surest way he'll see Armitage again and besides, Rey and the universe might smite him down if he lets this chance slip away. As the cruise ship steadily churns towards their next port of call, Kylo makes his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a huge thank you to Christoph and HuxandtheHound for their beta work on this fic! Just a note, in this chapter, Armitage makes mention of the fact that cruise ship passengers can sometimes get a bit forward and handsy at times - he's not recounting anything traumatic that has happened to himself, he's just explaining why he tries to keep his distance from the passengers. This is just a note, in case you were alarmed, Armitage is fine :)

Kylo tosses and turns for most of the night before finally flopping over on his back to glare up at the tiled ceiling of his cabin. He spent yesterday afternoon lurking around the fitness studios hoping to talk to Armitage again; however, when he wasn’t teaching, Armitage had proven elusive. Kylo had felt like an absolute creep but since the ship is so big, he’s not likely to just accidentally stumble across Armitage - he has to lurk, circumstances have left him little choice. He had almost managed to catch up with Armitage once, but he disappeared through a door marked “Staff Only” and Kylo had debated following, heedless of the signage, but in the end, he didn’t want to cause trouble for Armitage. He only wants to talk to him again and see if what Rey said was true, if there was a spark there.

With a frustrated grunt, he rolls over onto this left side and pounds the pillow back into shape with more force than necessary, then flops back down onto the bed. He faces the far wall of his cabin and contemplates the door with its thin strip of illumination along the bottom. He sighs as sleep continues to elude him.

Far below the many decks of sleeping vacationers and busy staff, the giant engines of the ship shudder and begin to slow their ponderous rotations. Kylo pulls his phone from beneath his pillow to squint at the time in the darkness of his cabin - half four in the morning. They should be docking in the port of Marseilles by half seven, or eight, and the ship probably needs time to slow its approach. 

Someone skims down the hallway pushing a cart, housekeeping he assumes, and faint voices penetrate the thin wood of the door to his room. Kylo kicks off his blankets with a sigh. If he’s not going to sleep anymore in the small hours of the morning, he decides he might as well go for a run on the upper deck - he’d noticed a running track had been painted in bright red on the glossy wood of the deck when he boarded the ship in Barcelona.

He dresses in the same clothes he’d worn to the fateful Zumba class yesterday, it's likely that very few people are awake at this hour so no one will see his rumpled appearance. Gathering his hair into an untidy topknot; he grabs his room card off the desk and quietly leaves his cabin.

The hallway outside is deserted, just as he thought. The plush red and gold carpet dampens his steps as he trots softly from his cabin to the stairwell and up onto the main deck. The humidity of the early morning hits him like a wall as soon as he pushes through the doors and the sky overhead is just beginning to brighten as the sun rises. The pretty robin’s egg blue of the morning sky is shot through with streaks of pink and gold, and there’s not a cloud in sight so it looks like it will be another picture-perfect day. He inhales deeply of the briny ocean air, releasing it in a long exhale as he steps over to lean up against the railing. The land is still a hazy green-brown blur on the horizon but he can tell they’re close to Marseille.

He’s just finishing up his warm-up stretches when he hears light footfalls on the deck rapidly approaching him. He looks over his shoulder and his heart jumps into his throat as Armitage comes lilting down the deck, his long easy stride eating up the distance between them. Kylo swallows heavily as he glances around for a hiding place but it’s all for naught because Armitage has clearly already seen him if the faint sketch of a frown on his face is any indication.

Armitage stops a few paces past Kylo, looking at him over his shoulder, panting slightly in the humid morning.

“Are you following me?”

“What! I’m not, I swear.” Kylo fumbles for an answer, his stupid traitorous ears blushing bright red. “I’m just here for a run.”

“Hmm.” Armitage looks unconvinced. “What about yesterday?”

“Ah, yesterday?” Kylo tries to feign ignorance but he can see by Armitage's crossed arms and a raised eyebrow that he knows everything. “Okay, fine, yesterday I was ... but only because I wanted to talk to you.” He holds his hands up in defence.

Armitage levels a long stare at him, his gaze raking over Kylo from head to foot and back, taking in his day-old clothes, the messy hair, without comment. He turns as if to go.

“Well, come on then, let’s talk” He jerks his chin in the direction of the jogging path and sets off leaving Kylo to scramble after him.

“So,” Kylo tries, after a few minutes of quiet running, “do you run this early every morning?”

Armitage laughs. “You just admitted you were following me, I’m hardly going to tell you my schedule, am I?”

“I wasn’t- I’m not…”

“I’m just kidding,” Armitage grins at him, rolling his eyes teasingly. “You’re fine. If you were going to get handsy and inappropriate you’d have already done it.”

“Jesus,” Kylo swears under his breath, then louder: “Do passengers do that?”

“Sometimes.” Armitage shrugs one shoulder elegantly. “There are protocols in place in case it does.” He’s quiet again as Kylo jogs beside him, silently horrified that people would put their hands on Armitage like that. Then Armitage nods at something further up on the deck. “Race you to that lamp post up there.”

Kylo barely has time to mark the post before Armitage has sprinted off, long legs flying. Kylo hurries to catch him and in no time they’re thundering along the deck, matching each other stride for stride. Every time Kylo manages to pull ahead by a pace or two, Armitage meets him, drawing on some bottomless reserve of energy. They’re both laughing breathlessly as they burst onto the main part of the deck, stopping by the lamp post. A few very early-risers have already set up for the day in the lounge chairs by the pool and the ship seems to come more alive by the minute. Armitage groans and turns to Kylo with an apologetic look.

“I have to get going, we can only use the guest facilities if they’re not too busy.” He says, indicating the people lounging by the pool with a jut of his chin.

Kylo brushes his damp hair out of his face. “Oh, well.” He takes a deep breath, pushing down his nerves. “Are you going to be going ashore in Marseille? Do you want to come with Rey and me - she says I owe her a bottle of wine at the cafe of her choosing.”

“Perhaps another time.” Armitage gives Kylo’s shoulder a quick squeeze. “I have to work today so I won’t have time to leave the ship.”

Kylo nods, disappointed. He’s forgotten for a moment that Armitage is here to work, not for a holiday.

“You should go to Le Panier - the old part of town,” Armitage says, urging Kylo forward towards the door leading to the stairs. “It’s really beautiful, lots of street art. Quiet.”

“Okay, sure,” Kylo mumbles as he holds the door open for Armitage, who nods his thanks as he passes through.

He leads Kylo into the hallway and to another door marked as Staff. He swipes his staff card and the door clicks open.

“You should find me later.” He looks at Kylo then quickly away, biting his lip. “You know where I’ll be.”

He steps through the door quickly, letting it close on Kylo’s stunned face.

A slow smile blooms on Kylo’s face as he spins on his heel and practically dances down the hall, Armitage’s parting words singing softly in his ears.

_Find me later._

\----

“Shut up!” Rey punches Kylo’s shoulder. “Tell me again!”

Kylo glares at her as he rubs his bruised shoulder - how can someone with such tiny fists leave such painful bruises?

“He said to find him later.”

Rey coos loudly as she punches him again. “Oh my goddess, I knew it! He likes you!”

“Quit it, fuck. You punch hard.”

They had indeed followed Armitage’s advice and come to Le Panier. He and Rey had queued up to disembark the ship, waving to Leia, Han, and Luke as they left for their own cruise-sponsored excursion. Kylo and Rey had descended from the gangway into the busy chaos of the commercial area near the docks and hurrying through the crowds, they’d managed to jump onto a shuttle that was about to depart.

When they’d stepped off the shuttle in the heart of the Old Port, they were immediately swallowed up by the crowds. Weaving their way through the people, bikes, and tiny dogs running loose, Kylo followed Rey as they snaked their way through the narrow, dusty streets of Marseille until the crowds thinned and the city took on a more distinctive lived-in quality.

Aimlessly winding their way through the quiet, residential streets of Le Panier, they took pictures of all the abstract and colourful art they encountered. The town really was quite beautiful, Kylo thought as he admires a pale, yellow building with blue shutters and a cascading waterfall of plants from each window. Above his head, many of the apartment windows were thrown wide and the sounds of televisions mingled with cooking sounds and the sounds of people just going about their lives.

Turning a corner, Rey had spotted a small cafe with only a couple of stools sitting out beside the door and she steered Kylo towards the shop. Rey’s French is only marginally better than Kylo’s but the clerk seemed to understand them well enough as she slid a bottle of red wine and two bell-shaped glasses across the counter to them. 

Now they’re sat outside the small cafe, enjoying the sunshine and the quiet street. They have the street to themselves, and the neighbourhood is quiet as the locals have sensibly retreated indoors to escape the sun at its zenith and only a few tourists fly by on rented bicycles. It seems that most of the cruise passengers stayed in the bustling port area or, like their parents, had left for a day trip to Aix-en-Provence.

“So he said ‘find me later’ and you’re sitting here drinking wine with me?” Rey leans back against the wall, an incredulous look on her face. “Kylo, it’s like you don’t want to have any fun.”

“Well, I said I’d come with you, I’m not going to ditch you,” he grumbles, finishing his wine in one gulp.

“You have my permission to ditch me, good Lord.” She stares at him. “What are you doing! Get out of here, go see Armitage.”

Kylo hands her his empty glass. “Okay, but, what are you going to do? Will you be okay? We have to be back-”

“I know, back at five.” She cuts him off. “I’ll be fine.” She stacks their empty glasses together and sets them in her lap. “Now, off you go.” She swats at his arm.

Kylo rubs his suddenly sweaty palms on the dark fabric of his shorts. He stands.

“How do I look?”

She eyes him critically. “I wish you’d packed nicer clothes, but we didn’t know you were going to meet your future husband here, did we?”

“He’s not my- ugh, thanks for the vote of confidence.”

He waves to her as he crosses the narrow street and turns down an alley that will take him to back to the port.

\----

A smiling crew member swipes his room card for him before allowing him to ascend the gangway to the ship. When he’s checked back in according to the ship’s roster, Kylo hurries up the ramp and onto the main deck. There were a surprising amount of passengers still on board, but he assumes enough people must stay behind if the fitness classes are still running.

Kylo catches sight of himself reflected in the windows as he heads along the corridor towards the fitness studio and tries to tidy his hair a little. He looks windblown and sun-kissed from only a few days spent in the heat of the Mediterranean - maybe Armitage likes the windblown, whimsical look.

There’s no frenetic pop music blasting from within the fitness studio and Kylo worries that maybe he’s missed Armitage, again, but as he peeks in the open glass doors, he sees that Armitage is in fact just finishing up a yoga class. Quiet, orchestral music pours softly from the speakers, filling the room gently. Kylo can just make out Armitage’s soft voice guiding the handful of participants through a cool down. With a final exhale, he nods and the people clap. Kylo inches closer to the doorway hoping that Armitage will see him. 

The people in the class take turns handing around a bottle of cleaning solution, they give the borrowed yoga mats a swipe down then store them away in the supply closet. When everyone has departed, Armitage locks up the closet, kicks the tall glass doors closed, saving Kylo’s doorway for last. He skims across the wooden floor in bare feet, a smile on his face as he approaches Kylo.

“You found me.” He says as he gently pushes Kylo out the door so he can close up the studio. “Did you have fun in town?”

“I did.”

Kylo follows Armitage towards the railing so they can stand out of the way of passersby. Armitage drops a pair of black, plastic flip flops to the deck and wiggles his feet into them. Kylo glances down noticing that Armitage’s toes are painted a sparkly pink colour, he smiles, charmed. His gaze travels upwards along Armitage’s long legs, today clad in a black pair of tights with mesh panels up the sides, to his loose, teal-coloured top, up to the smug smile playing around Armitage’s lips. He’s been caught looking. Kylo blushes. To cover his gaff, Kylo takes his phone from his pocket.

“We went to Le Panier, as you suggested.” He flicks through his photos, showing some of the street art to Armitage. “It’s pretty. I guess you’ve seen it all before?” He hazards a glance at Armitage's face.

Armitage gently angles Kylo’s phone so he can better see the ridiculous selfie he and Rey had taken in front of a colourful mural showing a cyclist in a field of flowers. He smiles. “I have, but it’s still charming. Different than home, you know?” 

Kylo nods. _Where is home_ , he wants to ask but something tells him Armitage won’t divulge that yet, if ever.

“Um, can I buy you a drink-” he stutters a bit when Armitage looks up from scrolling through his photos, his green eyes bright in the sun “-I mean, like juice or tea? You’ve just finished exercising, you should rehydrate.”

“Yes, well,” Armitage smiles, hiding it a little behind his hand. “I have another class in forty-five minutes, so maybe just water.” He hands Kylo back his phone and slips his hand around Kylo’s elbow. “Come on, I have to go get my Zumba shoes, you can come with me. There’s a slightly quieter cafe one deck down, we can go there afterwards.”

Kylo follows Armitage along the deck, grinning as Armitage prattles on about the various styles of street art he’s seen in his travels, and which is the best, in his opinion - Paris, he claims, although Dublin is beginning to develop quite a good scene. Kylo can’t get the image of Armitage’s narrow feet with the delicately painted nails out of his head - it seems so at odds with his austere manner.

What other secrets is Armitage hiding, and how can Kylo convince him he’s worth Armitage’s time when they only have two weeks


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day another port of call. Kylo sort of likes Genoa - it feels gritty and lived-in, and not nearly as polished as some of the ports they've visited. After spending the morning sightseeing with Rey and Luke, Kylo has a chance encounter in the piazza which leads to invitations for dates given and accepted. Maybe Genoa is more romantic than Kylo first thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is a super short chapter which I'm sorry about BUT, I will make up to you in the remaining chapters! This small section just didn't fit the flow of the chapters around it so it had to be on its own. Stay tuned for next week when things really pick up!

Genoa is a perfectly lovely city, very Italian, very opulent but also a little bit gritty and not as hopelessly romantic as Kylo thought Italy would be.

Kylo, Rey, and Luke had spent a couple of hours exploring the thoroughly medieval cathedral dedicated to San Lorenzo and even to Kylo’s untrained eye, it’s a beautiful building with a long and vibrant history. They had paid for the guided tour of the church with a small group of other tourists and one very enthusiastic docent. Kylo admired the high-flying, arched colonnade that marched around the dramatically baroque interior of the church while Rey had listened avidly to the docent and had peppered her endlessly with architectural questions. Their guide seemed over the moon at having someone in the group with a grasp of engineering.

Kylo feels like he’s being selfish though. He’s been debating for the last thirty minutes if he could plausibly come up with an excuse that would allow him to return to the ship to find Armitage - they had all agreed upon this holiday and saved up to afford it, the least Kylo could do is enjoy it and not mope after some pretty face. He sighs.

As they make the short three-minute walk from the cathedral to the central piazza, Luke spots a cheerful trattoria with large wooden tables beneath bright red and yellow umbrellas.

“Oh, seafood.” His faded blue eyes light up as he glances back at Kylo and Rey. “Come on, I’ll buy us lunch.”

Kylo trails behind Rey and Luke as they stroll across the cobblestone square. The enormous brass fountain that takes up much of the central part of the piazza is swarming with tourists, small sparrows hoping for breadcrumbs, and a few vexed-looking locals trying to enjoy their lunch break. The beautiful setting and the prospect of lunch lift Kylo’s spirits, however.

They’ve just been sat beneath a bright yellow umbrella with a couple of bottles of sparkling water when Rey makes a quiet surprised noise. She kicks Kylo’s leg gently and points across the street where a familiar red-gold head ducks and weaves amongst the crowds. Kylo’s world suddenly lurches sideways.

“Armitage!” Rey calls out, waving when he looks over at their table.

Kylo sits up straight, fussing with his clothes and tucking loose strands of his heavy hair behind his ears. He glances up to see Luke watching him with a knowing smile on his face, Kylo flushes. Armitage skirts a wandering group of tourists, armed with cameras and wide-brimmed hats, and stops at their table.

“Armitage, hi,” Rey greets him. “Do you want to have lunch with us, we’ve just sat down.”

Kylo leaps to his feet. “Yeah, ah, here take my chair,” he glances over his shoulder, “I can grab another one from that table.” He indicates with a wave of his hand. “Or I can just stand. I'll stand, it's fine.” 

“I would,” Armitage says, shifting his tote bag to his other hand so he can place a hand on Kylo’s shoulder to guide him back into his seat, “but I have to get back. I begged an hour off to come into town-” He opens his tote and pulls out two boxes of candy: one with pink flowers and the other, caramel-coloured bumblebees. “My step-mother loves these candies so I wanted to make sure I could get them for her.” He shrugs, smiling slightly.

“Oh man, so you have to get back to teach?” Rey frowns.

“Unfortunately.” He looks at Kylo apologetically as he drops the candies back in his bag, “I now owe Ellie an extra hour, she took my morning class.”

“Um, Luke, this is Armitage,” Kylo interjects, wanting to prolong the conversation a little longer so that Armitage doesn’t leave. “He’s one of the fitness instructors. Armitage, this is my uncle, Luke.” He nods to Luke, smiling faintly as Luke reaches across the table, rising out of his seat slightly.

“Nice to meet you, son.” Luke shakes Armitage’s hand. He darts a glance to Kylo as he sits. “It’s too bad you can’t join us.”

“Well, ah,” Armitage says, a hectic flush suddenly blooms on his high cheekbones. “I managed to trade my days off so I’m free when we’re in Florence tomorrow, and then the next day in Rome.” He ducks his head and glances over at Kylo from beneath the fiery sweep of his hair. 

A tingle of excitement zings through Kylo’s body as his heart beats faster - two whole days with Armitage away from the boat, could he be so lucky?

“Oh really?” Rey says, looking at Kylo expectantly. “That’s great timing, isn’t it, coz?”

“It is.” Kylo leans forward, his head already full of impossibly romantic scenarios for the next two days. “Can you come to Florence and Rome with us-” He indicates himself and Rey, “-or do you already have plans?” He looks up at Armitage, barely breathing, fingers crossed beneath the table.

Armitage pauses. “I’d like that,” he replies, cheeks still flushed.

Kylo nods eagerly, already starry-eyed at the prospect of tomorrow. Maybe he should try to buy some nicer clothing while he’s here in Genoa? Or, maybe Rey will help him pick out a nice outfit from his pile of streetwear in his cabin. He wants to look nice for Armitage.

Armitage chats with them for a few more minutes but soon has to bid them farewell as he needs time to get back to the ship and then get ready for his classes. They watch as he threads his way through the crowd.

“Well, what a nice young man.” Luke says, louder than necessary, “So thoughtful and articulate.”

Kylo, still watching Armitage’s retreating back, doesn’t respond immediately but to his horror Armitage seems to have overhead Luke for he glances back over his shoulder, smiling playfully at Kylo. He turns and is enveloped by the mob of people and Kylo exhales sharply, sinking down in his chair and letting his head fall back.

“Isn't he just, dad.” Rey agrees as she jumps up to dash around the table to alternately hug and punch Kylo’s shoulder. “Ky! Oh my god! Are you excited about tomorrow?”

“Ah…”

“Just be yourself, kid.” Luke offers helpfully as he picks up the menu.

“Oh fuck, when has that ever worked?”

Luke just smiles as he hides behind the large trifold menu. Rey giggles and all around them, people go about their day as if the earth hadn’t just moved. Maybe Kylo had misjudged Genoa, he thinks as he gazes up at the cloudless blue of the sky, perhaps this is quite a romantic city after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last Armitage has a day off from his duties on the cruise ship and he chooses to spend it with Kylo and Rey as they explore the beautiful, enchanting Renaissance city of Florence. As Armitage is persuaded to share bits and pieces of his life with Rey and Kylo, Kylo finds himself ever more intrigued and smitten with Armitage. One fourteen-day holiday is not nearly going to be enough for him.

The next morning, as the enormous cruise ship sails into the port of Livorno, Rey pounds on Kylo’s door at seven, looking impossibly bright-eyed but Kylo can’t find it within himself to be annoyed by her relentless cheeriness - he’s excited for the day as well. 

He opens the cabin door to submit himself to her scrutiny, Rey had generously spent an hour last night pawing through his luggage to find an appropriate outfit - he wanted to impress Armitage after all - and eventually, they had agreed on the clothing Kylo wears now. 

“Ooh good, you wore the laser cats shirt!”

Kylo closes the door to his cabin and follows her down the hallway. “I don’t know, maybe this looks stupid?”

“Nah,” she turns to look at him over her shoulder, eyes travelling from his cat shirt to charcoal shorts and sandals, “This is the best you’ve looked all cruise. Seriously, you need to give it a rest with the fitted track pants.”

He rolls his eyes as he holds the door open for her so they can ascend the stairs to the main deck.

“Why do you get to wear leisure wear today then?”

Rey snorts. “I’m not the one on a date today, am I?

“I’m not sure it’s a date.”

They join the queue of passengers lining up to disembark. Like all the days on the cruise so far, the morning promises a glorious day to come - the sky is bright blue, studded with fluffy white clouds, and the brisk breeze is warm.

“Ky, I love you but oh my goddess, you’re dense!” Rey knocks her shoulder into him as they move forward. “You saw the way he looked at you-”

Kylo cuts her off with an elbow to her ribs. “Shh!”

Armitage appears on the deck a few feet away from them, he waves when he sees them and joins them in the queue.

“Hey,” Armitage smiles at both of them but his eye is drawn to Kylo’s shirt. “Nice, laser cats.”

Rey elbows Kylo. “Told you.”

“Rey! Jesus!”

They’re quiet as they shuffle forwards towards the gangway where they’ll need to swipe their cards to disembark. Behind Armitage’s back, Rey looks at Kylo then nods exaggeratedly towards Armitage, eyebrows arched. Kylo looks blankly back at her, what did she want him to do?

“Tell him he looks nice.” She mouths quietly, nodding to Armitage's back again and gesturing to her own clothes to make her point.

Oh. Of course.

“Armitage-”

“Hmm?” Armitage glances at Kylo over his shoulder.

“You look really nice today,” Kylo flushes at the bright smile that blooms across Armitage's face at the compliment.

He did look nice, Kylo thinks, his pinkish-red gingham checked shorts and a blue and white striped long-sleeved shirt look effortless. With his hair brushed swept rakishly off his forehead, Armitage looks exactly like he stepped from the pages of a magazine.

“Thanks.” Armitage grimaces, “it’s nice to not have to wear workout clothes for once.”

“Yeah, totally.”

Kylo mentally smacks himself upside the head, he sounds like a dolt. Rey just rolls her eyes at him.

They reach the front of the line finally and the crew member with curly grey-blonde hair and a bright smile lights up when she sees Armitage.

“Armie!” She grins, holding the card reader out for his card. “You managed to get today off, you lucky thing.”

“Hey Rosie, yeah I did.” Armitage swipes his card and the machine beeps, recording his disembarkation. “I had to trade a bunch of days with Ellie but it’s worth it.”

Rosie glances behind Armitage to Kylo’s blushing face and Rey’s smug expression and raises her eyebrow at him. “Yes, I can see that.”

Armitage makes a minute gesture with his head, his face unreadable much to Kylo’s consternation. He steps past Rosie and onto the gangway.

“Thanks, Rosie, have a good day.”

“You too, sweetheart, take care.” She says as she reaches for Kylo and Rey’s cards. “Enjoy your day kids, take good care of Armie, he’s special.”

“Absolutely.” Rey sings as she hurries after Armitage.

Kylo catches up with them in two long strides. He grins devilishly at Armitage.

“Armie?”

“I swear to god,” Armitage says, resolutely not looking at him, “if you call me that I will throw you overboard.”

Rey and Kylo laugh as they exit the gangway into the busy industrial port. Armitage, his mouth ticking up with suppressed laughter, leads them towards a taxi stand.

“Come on, let’s go to the train station.”

\----

“How many times have you been to Florence?” Kylo asks as he, Armitage, and Rey, hurry from the train station to the Accademia di Firenze. “Are you going to be bored all day?”

Armitage glances up from his paging through Rey’s guidebook to meet Kylo’s worried stare. 

“I’ve been here a lot, it’s true, but none of the guests on the any of the cruises have ever asked me to come sightseeing with them.” He bumps Kylo’s shoulder companionably with his. “To them, I’m always just an employee.”

Kylo didn’t know what to say to that as they stopped at the corner to let the traffic rumble past them. How someone could look at Armitage and not be intrigued - the way he held everything so close to his chest but then the flashes of affection and humour would glint in those lovely emerald eyes. What was someone who was so clearly the opposite of all the other bubbly, outgoing fitness instructors doing on this cruise ship?

He allows his gaze to rover over Armitage’s thoughtful face finally catching and holding his eye. They hold each other’s gaze until the light changes and they can cross the street.

“Come on, you two,” Rey says, stepping into the crosswalk.

Kylo gently lets his hand hover around the small of Armitage's back, guiding him forward and Armitage, slipping the guide book back to Rey, takes a step closer to Kylo.

They follow the quiet, narrow street, lined on both sides with baroque-style buildings in pale, sun-bleached stone. The rows of Vespas and scooters that line the right side of the narrow street, give way to sleek silver cars and when they turn the corner to finally approach the museum proper, they land right in the middle of a swarm of tourists, all lined up in the meagre shade, waiting for the museum to open.

They scan their early-entry tickets on Armitage’s phone then Rey grabs one of the floor plans and hares off down the hall, Armitage following closely upon her heels and within seconds they’ve disappeared around a corner. Kylo stops to admire a relief sculpture of three figures twisted in ecstasy or agony - it was so often hard to tell the two emotions apart. 

Kylo leans in to examine the carving - it’s amazing, after all this time the chisel marks are still visible. He steps back and pulls his phone out of his pocket to take a picture but Armitage materializes at his side, slipping his hand around Kylo’s elbow.

“Come on,” He tugs Kylo towards the end of the column-lined hallway. “We’ll come back but let’s go see David first - there’s no one there yet.”

Kylo allows Armitage to tow him towards the rotunda at the end of the hall where the famous statue towers over them on its tall plinth. Rey bounces around it in excitement, her topknot bobbing on her head. She stills when they reach her side.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” She whispers breathlessly.

“He’s a lot taller than I expected,” Kylo says, reaching for his phone again.

Armitage laughs. “I know what you mean - I was surprised the Mona Lisa was such a large painting, I thought it would be quite small.” He makes a square-shaped gesture with his hands.

Kylo nods while framing the stature just so on his screen to take advantage of the early morning light filtering in through the shaded windows. 

“Right,” He says, “but like, Stonehenge seems-”

“So much smaller!” Armitage finishes for him. They grin at each other.

“Guys! Pay attention to the art!” Rey admonishes before handing her phone to Armitage and grabbing Kylo by his collar and dragging him into the shot. “Can you take our picture?”

Armitage obliges. They spend a few more minutes taking photos and video. By now, more tourists have started to fill the hallway so their private viewing of the David is nearly over. Rey pulls both Kylo and Armitage in for a selfie with the statue, angling her phone low to get all three of them plus the tall statue in the frame. She doubles over laughing when she looks at it.

“What? What is it?” Kylo makes a grab for the phone. “Do we look ridiculous?”

Rey wheezes as a few tears leak out of the corner of her eyes but she manages to dance out of Kylo’s reach. 

“Oh my god, you guys. We look awful.” She laughs, holding the phone up for them to see.

Armitage groans. “That’s the worst possible angle, Rey, I look like I have five chins.”

“Don’t post that,” Kylo warns.

“I won’t, I won’t.” She promises. Looking at the picture again causes her to burst into a fresh round of giggles. “I promise-” She holds the phone out of Kylo’s reach- “I’ll just show Finn, I won’t put it on Instagram.”

“Come on,” Armitage links arms with Kylo, “Let’s go see the rest.”

\----

After visiting the rest of the museum, they went for lunch. On the walk to the Accademia, Kylo had spotted a sidewalk cafe specializing in Tuscan street food and they spend a relaxed hour beneath red-striped umbrellas on the cobblestone street sharing plates of fresh bread, cured meats and sharp cheese.

Over lunch, Rey tells Armitage about her engineering classes and her plans for the upcoming year and she even managed to persuade Kylo to tell Armitage about his acceptance to his Ph.D. program. Even though most people's’ eyes glaze over when he begins to talk about his philosophy courses, Armitage seemed rather interested, asking intelligent questions and listening intently to Kylo’s responses. He seemed to perk up even more when Kylo confirmed he would be studying at the University College of London.

Finishing up with lunch, they begin making their way to their next stop - the Cathedral of Santa Maria del Fiore. The wide, cobblestone street is cool and shady thanks to the tall buildings lining the street, and the cafes along the left side of the street are packed with tourists. As they burst out into the piazza, all three of them gasp at the majesty of the cathedral. The tall gothic building rises grandly above the piazza, commanding the space entirely, its pink and green marble tiles glinting in the sunlight. 

After taking pictures, they’re still a bit early for their admission time so Armitage suggests going for gelato at a cafe just around the corner. 

The shop is more of a cupboard in the wall, it’s tiny, and they nearly walk past it because the building is obscured by scaffolding for repairs. Crowding into the narrow doorway, they jostle for space in front of the cooler displaying tubs of rich chocolate, creamy vanilla, and various pale pink and peach fruit flavoured gelato.

As Kylo leans down to examine his gelato options, someone leans into his side. He glances over his shoulder into Armitage’s fathomless eyes. A nervous smile plays around Armitage’s mouth as if he’s suddenly unsure of himself. Kylo’s stomach flutters and he nearly swoons from a full-body flush but he carefully pulls himself to his full height and slings his arm around Armitage’s shoulders, pulling him into the curve of Kylo’s body. A small squeak slips out from Rey, on his other side, and he glances over at her but her eyes are firmly fixed on the tubs of gelato but she’s smiling broadly.

“I think I’ll have chocolate sea salt and Tahitian vanilla.” She points to her two selections. “He’ll be paying.” She jerks her thumb at Kylo.

“Kylo, that's so generous of you.” Armitage chimes in. His arm snakes around Kylo’s waist to pat his hip. “I’ll have raspberry and lemon, please.”

“I put up with so much from both of you,” Kylo grumbles, feigning annoyance but a wide smile tugs at his mouth. “Lucky I like you.”

He chooses chocolate and pistachio. Treats in hand, they return to the narrow street but before they can dig in, Rey makes them hold up their gelato so that she can take an Instagram-worthy picture of the three cones with the street in the background. When she’s satisfied, she nods and Kylo attacks his ice cream with gusto.

They wander back to the piazza and find a bench in a thin patch of shade so they can people-watch before heading inside the cathedral for their tour. 

“I wonder what it’s like to live in Florence,” Rey muses aloud. “Do you think it’s annoying with all the tourists?”

“It’s not that bad.” Kylo shrugs.

Armitage offers a bite of his gelato to Kylo. “Well, it’s probably not any better or worse than any other touristy city. Like, London’s not terrible, it’s not like we’d normally hang around tourist hot spots like Westminster Abbey, right?”

Kylo inhales a raspberry and lemon mouthful - Armitage is always cagey about his personal life. Kylo, lying face-down on the floor of his cabin, bemoaned last night that Armitage didn’t like him enough to share but Rey sensibly pointed out that the transient nature of his job probably leads to a lot of fleeting friendships. 

“Did you go to school in London?” Kylo asks with studied casualness, not wanting to appear ravenous for details about Armitage’s life.

“I did, I studied art history.”

“Are you serious!” Rey squawks as she reaches around Kylo to swat at Armitage’s arm, “We’ve been touring around Florence with an expert and you never let on!”

“Well I’m not an expert in all art history,” Armitage laughs, taking back his gelato from Kylo. He leans forward and steals a bite from Kylo’s gelato cone. “Mm,” He licks his lips, “that’s good, I think I have buyer’s remorse.”

“What’s your field of specialty?” Kylo asks, truly curious. “Are you also an artist?”

“Not really, I mean, I can draw but not in a serious enough way to actually do a practical fine arts program.” He leans back against the wall, crossing his legs at the knee. “I studied modern art mostly, and contemporary photography.”

“Oh, like Man Ray and all that?” Rey asks, leaning forward to see him around Kylo’s shoulder.

“Yes, and some documentary photographers. I want to have my own gallery someday.” Armitage finishes his gelato in two bites, delicately wiping his lips. “Are you guys done?”

He gathers up their napkins and small plastic spoons and trots off to find a garbage can. When he’s out of earshot, Rey scoots over on the bench and grabs Kylo’s hand.

“London! I bet he still lives there.”

“I hope so,” Kylo whispers back. “Do you think he’ll give me his email and phone number before we leave the ship? So we can stay in touch?”

“He definitely will!” Rey hugs Kylo before leaping to her feet at Armitage's return.

Together, they haul Kylo off the bench and navigate through the crowds to get in line for their admission to the cathedral.

\----

After their tour of the cathedral, they spend time taking pictures of the beautiful building from all angles. They take endless selfies, flattering ones this time, and laugh at the results. It’s the lightest Kylo has felt in ages - he and Rey have always been as close as siblings but Armitage slots effortlessly into the group, joining Rey in teasing Kylo mercilessly but also taking an equal amount of good-natured ribbing in his stride. It’s like he’s always been a part of Kylo’s life.

Kylo deliberately doesn’t think about what it will be like to say goodbye to Armitage at the end of the cruise. He’s not going to dwell on it just yet, not when they have the rest of Florence to explore.

They still have about four hours before they have to be on the train back to the port so they wander the streets of Florence and make their meandering way towards the River Arno. They pass through a shopping district where pedestrians roam at will from shop window to shop window. They encounter some tour groups, stopping to admire the relief sculptures that adorn many of the buildings in the city. 

Armitage doesn’t seem to mind Kylo’s arm slung casually around his shoulder. Indeed, he seems quite comfortable, drawing Kylo’s attention to interesting architecture or a shop window with soft touches. Even though he’s not really Kylo’s to be proud of, Kylo can’t help but preen that Armitage seems so comfortable being this close.

They exit a narrow street into yet another busy piazza graced with yet another cathedral, which Armitage recognizes as the Santa Croce, resting place of luminaries like Michelangelo and Galileo and, even more miraculously, there’s no line at the admissions entrance so they hurry over to take advantage of the lack of a line-up and the cool interior of the cathedral.

Upon leaving the cathedral and stepping back out into the late afternoon sun, Armitage consults the map on his phone and points out that they’re very close to the Ponte Vecchio. By the time they finish walking back and forth over the medieval bridge, browsing the jewelry stores that line both sides of the bridge and taking pictures, they only have enough time to grab a light dinner to go before they head back to the train station. Again, Armitage leads them to a small sandwich shop where they buy warm, toasted sandwiches filled with meat, cheese, and vegetables. They head back to the train station licking the olive oil and salt from their fingers.

Their carriage on the train is only partially full so they’re able to get a set of four seats to themselves. Taking advantage of the free wifi, Rey sends her best photos to Armitage and he smiles softly to himself as he scrolls through them, reliving the day, with Kylo peering over his shoulder.

Eventually, Armitage is lulled into a light sleep by the rocking of the train and his head falls to Kylo’s shoulder. Kylo gently, so gently as to be barely there, presses a whisper-soft kiss to Armitage hair, which is just as soft as he imagined it to be and smells of sunshine. He glances up at Rey, who smiles quietly as she slips her phone out of her pocket for one last picture. He’s not sure, but Kylo thinks he feels the slight pressure of Armitage’s lips against his shoulder.

Kylo lets his head fall back against the headrest of the seat and together he and Rey quietly watch the muted green and brown Tuscan countryside fly by the window as they wing their way back to the port.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo, Armitage, and Rey explore the city of Rome and in the gardens of the Villa Borghese, Kylo and Armitage share some hard truths and a kiss.

On the morning of their eighth day at sea, the cruise ship docks at the port of Civitavecchia just after daybreak, and within two hours, Kylo, Armitage, and Rey are stepping off the train at Roma Termini and into the heart of the city.

Spoiled for choices of things to do with their day in Rome, they stop at a cafe to fuel up on cappuccinos and fresh-baked, buttery cornettos before plunging headlong into the bustling city.

“You guys,” Rey returns from paying the clerk for their breakfast, “the girl at the cash told me there’s a place around the corner that runs Vespa tours of the city! We should definitely do that.”

“Sounds good.” Kylo agrees and stands, holding his hand out for Armitage. “Is that okay with you?”

Armitage nods but his smile is nervous. Before Kylo can ask him if he’s alright, they’re hurrying to catch up with Rey whose already striding down the street. 

Rounding the corner, they see the tour office - it’s easily identifiable by its green and white striped awning snapping cheerfully in the morning breeze, and the gleaming row of Vespas parked in a neat row at the curb. 

As Kylo and Rey negotiate the price, the duration of the tour they want, Armitage grows more and more restless. When Luca, their guide for the morning, leads them over to choose their Vespas Armitage cracks.

“I can’t drive.” He blurts out, blushing furiously and staring fixedly at the ground.

“That’s fine!” Kylo, Rey, and Luca all chorus at once.

“You can ride double, it’s no problem,” Luca says, making a note on their invoice that they only need two mopeds instead of three.

“You can ride with Kylo.” Rey declares, solving the problem for all them.

Kylo smiles broadly and gives Armitage a one-armed hug. “You’ll be safe with me. Besides,” his voices drops to whisper in Armitage's ear, “Rey drives like a maniac - Han taught her.”

“Who taught you?” Armitage darts a panicky glance towards the busy street where the traffic zips by quickly.

“Leia,” Kylo replies as he gives Armitage’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze then hands over a bright white helmet. “I think it was a harrowing experience for her because she said ‘never again’ once I’d passed my test.” He plunks his own black helmet on his head and gestures to the assembled Vespas. “Which one?”

“The red one, I think.” Armitage points.

They saddle up - Kylo’s heart pounding when Armitage slides onto the seat behind him and cuddles in close, his arms wrapped tight around Kylo’s waist and their hips pressed flush. Luca leads the way on his white scooter, followed by Rey on a powder blue Vespa, and then Kylo and Armitage bringing up the rear.

Luca is a fearless driver and expertly leads them weaving in and out of the busy morning traffic, ducking down narrower side streets, crossing busier main thoroughfares, until they finally turn onto the Via dei Fori Imperiali. Kylo gasps as the Colosseum rises above the modern town, still as impressive looking as it must have been back in the glory days of the Roman Empire. Behind him, he can feel Armitage wriggling around and eventually Armitage extends his arm forward, phone in hand recording their journey down the imperial boulevard. 

To their right is a huge archaeological park filled with ruins of the empire and interspersed with more modern looking basilicas. To Kylo’s delight, Luca signals for a turn and zooms away to the right, taking the road that rings the Colosseum. Ahead of them, Rey leans on the horn of her Vespa and points excitedly at the Colosseum as they drive by. Kylo feels the rumble of Armitage’s laugh against his back.

There’s far too much history on display for Luca to show them everything in two hours but he does his best. They zip by ruins of the Domus Aurea, the arch of Constantine, other Roman houses, in the distance they can see the arch of Titus. They pass ruined bathhouses, loop around the remains of the Circus Maximus.

They turn onto the road that hugs the Tiber as they begin to make their way back to the tourist office. Off to the left Kylo can see the steeples of hundreds of churches and rising above them all, the dome of St. Peter’s in Vatican City. Taking a sharp turn, they dart into the narrow streets of the neighbourhoods again and weave their wave towards the Piazza Navona and the Pantheon. 

Armitage hugs Kylo tight, hooking his chin over his shoulder. Little bursts of happiness and contentment bubble through Kylo - he can easily see why so many people seem to fall in love in Rome. He’s fallen under the spell of the city in only a few short hours.

Once they return to the tourist office and have returned their Vespas, Armitage suggests going to the Villa Borghese gardens both for a place to have lunch and to get out of the sun for a while. Kylo, craving a little bit of familiar food, spots a pizza place that kindly provides them with slices of pizza, containers of salad, and bottles of fizzy water all for take-away.

They hop off the bus at one of the park’s many entrances. Like everywhere in the city, the park is busy and they dodge tour groups and school groups.

“Let’s go to the lake,” Armitage says, taking the lead. “It’s got a little Roman-style temple and swans. It’s kind of romantic.”

“Ooh, romantic,” Rey whispers in sing-song to Kylo, elbowing him in the ribs.

Kylo snorts a laugh as he tries to fend her off. “Quit it!” He laughs as he nimbly sidesteps her elbow.

Armitage just glances back at them with a bright smile on his face at their exuberance.

They wander around the lake until they find a shady spot behind the temple that’s perfect for lunch. The low stone wall on which they sit is overflowing with crawling vines and shaded by oak trees that lean out over the lake.

After eating, Rey leaves them to themselves so she can take pictures and inquire about the rowboats bobbing gently at the water’s edge. Kylo suspects she’s doing it mostly to give he and Armitage some private time - he promises himself that he’ll make it up to her later.

Kylo reaches out for Armitage’s hand as Armitage slides closer to him and they sit, pressed hip to hip, on the low stone wall. 

“This is nice.” Armitage sighs.

Kylo lifts their joined hands to his lips to press a kiss to Armitage's fingertips. His fingers are cool to the touch and he tastes a bit like the basil that had been part of their lunch. Armitage watches with a soft smile as Kylo licks little kisses to his fingertips, then he sighs.

“Kylo?”

“Hmm?”

Armitage glances up at Kylo, then darts his eyes away to the lake. Kylo lowers their hands to his lap and just waits, letting Armitage take him time.

“Ah, I’m not-” He starts, biting his lip, “- I can’t. I’m not supposed to have relationships with passengers, I could get fired.”

He finishes in a rush, a light blush cresting over his high cheekbones. He drops his gaze down to their joined hands.

Kylo slips two fingers under Armitage’s chin to tilt his face back up to Kylo’s. He caresses his hand up Armitage’s face to tuck loose strands of his hair behind his ear, then he drops his hand to rest on top of their joined hands.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Armitage says vehemently, squeezing Kylo’s hand. “We should be extremely discreet if we’re going to do this. I don’t want to be fired-”

Kylo grins. “And a week-long fling isn’t worth getting fired for?” 

“Well, I wouldn’t say that.” Armitage huffs a laugh, glances up at Kylo from beneath his lashes. “I think you’re probably worth it, but what if a week wasn’t enough?”

“I don’t think it will be.” Kylo disentangles their hands and cups Armitage’s face, brushing his thumbs over Armitage still-blushing cheeks. “I’ll follow your lead, Armitage.”

“Let’s take it slow.” Armitage leans into Kylo’s hand, nuzzling a kiss to his palm. “In this industry, people promise all kinds of things, but once the cruise is over, they go back to their real lives pretty quickly.”

Kylo frowns - what kind of person would just let Armitage go if they had him? He hums quietly as he slides his arm around Armitage’s shoulders to pull him close. They lean companionably together and are quiet, content to simply be in each other’s presence and watch the graceful movements of the swans on the lake. Armitage slips his arm around Kylo’s waist to hook his fingers in the belt loops on Kylo’s shorts, then he leans his chin upon Kylo’s shoulder and smiles up at him. An answering smile tugs at Kylo’s mouth.

“You know,” Kylo says, aiming for a casual tone, “I can be discreet.”

Armitage laughs softly as he surges up to press a kiss to Kylo’s still-smiling mouth. As Armitage starts to pull away, Kylo catches his chin between his thumb and forefinger so he can guide him in for another kiss - Kylo giggles as Armitage nips at his full bottom lip.

“This doesn’t seem very discreet,” Armitage says breathlessly, grinning. “But I think we can make this work.”

Kylo beams at him as he strokes his fingertips along the soft curve of Armitage’s jaw.

“I think-”

“Hey, guys!” Rey calls from a few feet behind Kylo. “These boats are for rent! Let’s go!”

Armitage huffs a quick laugh at the disappointed look on Kylo’s face then leans in to press a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Looks like we’ve been summoned.”

He stands, holding his hands out for Kylo. He pulls Kylo to his feet and they gather up the remnants of their lunch to throw in the bin, then follow Rey in the direction of the boat launch. Kylo slings his arm around Armitage’s shoulders.

“Lead on.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two days of fun and adventure in Florence and Rome, the cruise ship now spends a full day sailing towards its next port of call. With Armitage busy with work, Kylo spends some time with Han and gets some fatherly advice.

After the excitement of Florence and Rome, a full day spent sailing to the next port isn’t nearly as much fun. For one thing, Kylo thinks, he can’t spend any time with Armitage since he’s scheduled for a full twelve hours of classes with everyone trapped on the ship. And for another, there’s nothing as far as the eye can see but a vast expanse of blue - the land is only a hazy suggestion on the horizon.

He and Rey go to Armitage’s Zumba class in the morning and it’s as horrifying as it was the first time Kylo went - he hasn’t improved at all. He had hoped that maybe Armitage would go easy on him but if anything, Armitage ramps up the energy level of the class by an order of magnitude. Kylo still enjoys watching Armitage dance though and this morning, he seems to be more engaged in the class than ever before. He’s always a good teacher but this morning his moves are crisper, with more energy for the hip-hop numbers, and more slinky sensuousness for the salsa and merengue songs.

As the class concludes, he and Rey go over to talk to Armitage.

“That was a great class,” Rey says, brushing her damp hair off her forehead with her wrist, “ I didn’t know ‘Macarena’ actually had lyrics - I only ever recognize the chorus part.”

Armitage laughs. “I know, right? That’s a good remix though, it has more variety in the rhythm.” He grins at Kylo. “You did a little bit better today, at least, you’re not as sweaty.”

Rey laughs when Kylo shoots her a dirty look.

“Yeah, haha.” He winces when Rey pinches his side. “Are we still on for tomorrow?”

“Absolutely.” Armitage says, “I’ll text you tonight when I’m done with my classes and we’ll sort it out.” He looks at Rey. “Kylo says you’re not coming with us to the beach?”

“Nope - Dad and I have a wine tasting and cooking class excursion planned.” She bounces on her toes slightly. “So you have Kylo all to yourself tomorrow.”

She dodges Kylo’s elbow as he hisses “shh” at her. She giggles.

Armitage’s cheeks are flushed but, Kylo reasons, it could just be from the exertion of class. He smiles, suddenly shy. “Yes, well, I have to get set up for the next class but I’ll text you tonight?”

Kylo nods. He then rushes a still-beaming Rey out of the studio as the participants of the next class begin to filter in.

“Oh my god, Rey, you’re both the worst and the best!” He says, exasperated with her. She merely smiles in response.

“You can thank me in your wedding speech.”

Kylo’s knees suddenly weaken and he wobbles. “Can you even imagine?”

“I couldn’t, not before this trip anyway.”

Kylo clasps his hands over his heart, feigning shock, then swats at her arm with his towel. “I’ll make you my Best Man, then-”

“You’d better, or else.” She brandishes her water bottle at him. Kylo laughs as he throws his arm around her shoulders as they meander down the deck.

“Do you want to go to the pool?”

“Can’t,” she says, stepping out from beneath his arm. “Dad and I are going to the spa so I have to go get cleaned up.” She takes a step towards the door leading to the stairs. “See you at dinner though, I think Aunt Leia wants us all to eat together.”

Kylo nods and waves her away. She smiles, spinning on her heel she heads off in the direction of the staircase. Kylo decides to go swimming anyway and after he runs to his room to change, he arrives at the pool only to find it’s overcrowded to the point of being ridiculous.

He spies an unoccupied lounge chair with attached umbrella and dives for it, triumphantly grinning up at an older woman with purple hair who scowls at him. He settles back in the shade but quickly realizes he has nothing to do - he didn’t bother to bring a book with him since he figured he’d be swimming, and he has no one to talk too.

Eventually, Kylo gives up his coveted chair since he’s not going to swim and wanders through the boat. Han had asked him to play cards a little bit later so Kylo returns to his cabin to get ready. On his way, he passes the fitness studio, waving to Armitage as he puts another class through their paces. Armitage grins, waving back and Kylo’s heart soars.

\----

Han is quiet as he deals out the cards. Kylo gathers his hand and frowns, he has almost nothing to work with. He casts as surreptitious eye over his father; Han’s face is impassive which causes Kylo to be immediately suspicious - Han is a notorious cheat at cards and it had led to many shouting matches during past family game nights. Leia steadfastly refused to play any card-based games with Han so that leaves Kylo, Rey, and Han’s friends from the garage as his willing victims.

“So,” Han starts as he fans out his cards in his hand. “Are you having a good time on the trip?”

Kylo nods as he discards two cards to pick up fresh ones, he frowns again. Nothing. “I am.” He confirms, shuffling his cards in his hand. “I didn’t think I’d like a cruise but it hasn’t been too bad.”

“Your mother tells me you’ve made a new friend?” Han glances up at Kylo carefully over the fan of cards in his hand. “How’s that working out for you?”

Kylo’s shoulders tense. Of course, Leia knows; she’s always had a weird second sight when it comes to anything concerning him.

“Ah, it’s good.” Kylo throws away another card. “He’s great, it’s just-” He glances up at Han who has an earnest, interested look on his face. Kylo sighs and decides to go all in. “-it’s just that, I’m worried about what comes after. I think maybe Armitage is worried that I’ll forget about him after the cruise is over and I don’t know how to reassure him that I won’t.”

Han quietly rearranges the cards in his hand, discarding one, picking up one. He shuffles the cards into a pile in his palm and crosses his arms on the table.

“Well, kid, in my experience, good communication is the key.” He shuffles his cards in his hand again and fans them out. “Just be honest with this boy, and with yourself, and the universe will respond to your intent.”

Kylo smiles, feeling like a weight has lifted from his shoulders. “You sound like Luke, you know.”

Han laughs. “You know I don’t go in for that new-agey nonsense that your uncle does, but Luke knows a thing or two.” Han looks down at his cards and a sly grin spread across his face. He triumphantly fans the cards out on the table. “Gin.”

“How the hell- you did that in three moves!” Kylo throws his useless cards down on the table.

“Pay up, kid.” Han laughs again. “This round’s on you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Armitage share one last shore excursion before the end of the cruise.

“Kylo, hurry up!” Armitage admonishes as they hurry down the gangway and onto the dock. “We literally haven’t got all day.”

Although the ship is docked in Mykonos until well into the evening, Armitage’s schedule only allows a scant four hours shore leave this morning.

“Sorry, it’s these damn flip-flops,” Kylo says as he slaps his way across the cement surface of the pier. “I should have just worn my trainers.”

Armitage simply grins at him over his shoulder as he easily navigates the crowd in his black gladiator-style sandals that are securely strapped to his feet. For a day at the beach, he’s quite covered up, Kylo thinks. While Kylo is already wearing his board shorts and a tank top, Armitage is wearing a long pair of fitted black track pants that he’s rolled up above his ankle - probably to show off his sandals and cherry red nail polish - and a very faded pale pink t-shirt.

He looks divine.

Fortunately, Mykonos isn’t a very big island, and the stop for the shuttle is right out front of the cruise ship terminal. They pile on the small bus along with a handful of other passengers for the short ride to their beach.

In a bored voice, the driver calls out the name of their stop, and to Kylo’s relief, he and Armitage are the only ones that exit the shuttle at Agios Ioannis - everyone is probably headed for the more family-friendly or party beaches further down the coast. 

Together, they pass through the small town, heading down the stairs that will eventually lead to the beach. The town itself is beautiful, with typical homes that are shown in all the travel paraphernalia for Greece - white buildings covered with tumbling vines and plants with little purple flowers draping themselves over every balcony, windowsill and garden wall. Descending the stairs to the beach, they pass a few cafes and bars busy with locals having their early morning coffee.

The beach is fairly small and quiet. The narrow strip of white sand curves softly in a half moon shape in either direction and directly in front of the beach some distance out into the perfect azure of the water is the island of Delos.

Parts of the beach are organized with lounge chairs and umbrellas set out in neat rows. Opting for more privacy, Kylo and Armitage choose to just rent a big striped beach umbrella and head down the sand, past the lounge chairs to an expanse of empty beach.

Kylo sets up the umbrella while Armitage spreads out their towels. When Kylo is sure the umbrella won’t collapse on them, he kicks off his flip flops and tugs his tank top over his head, subtly flexing his arms. He peeks at Armitage from beneath his hair to see if he notices but to his disappointment, Armitage’s attention is on his strappy sandals.

Throwing himself down on the towel, Kylo leans back on his elbows. He tries to keep his focus on the turquoise water but it drifts back to Armitage's disrobing. The pale pink shirt goes first, revealing his wiry arms and narrow shoulders, speckled with freckles, then he kicks off the sandals and hops on one leg to tug his sweatpants off, displaying his ridiculously long legs.

Kylo sits up. “Whoa.”

“What?” Armitage looks over his shoulder at him, kicking his foot a bit to disentangle himself from the cuff of the trousers. He stands up, one hand resting on his hip. “You’ve seen me in my yoga tights, those are about as revealing as a swimsuit.”

Kylo begs to differ. The small, fitted navy blue and white swim shorts hug all Armitage’s curves and show off his strong legs - the shorts are nothing at all like his yoga tights.

“Ah,” Kylo fumbles, “you look good, is all. Do you need sunscreen for your back and shoulders? You don’t want to burn.”

Armitage lowers himself down to the towel beside Kylo and rummages around in his bag, finally pulling out a pair of black Ray-Bans. Popping them on, he grins at Kylo.

“I already put sunscreen on before we left the ship.”

“What! How?”

“I squeezed it onto the floor and rolled around in it.”

Kylo’s mouth flops open as he stares at Armitage.

“Oh for the love of-” Armitage laughs, “I’m kidding! I can reach my back, I’m very bendy.”

“Holy shit.”

Kylo tries valiantly not to be disappointed. Armitage digs through his bag again and throws a tube of sunscreen at Kylo.

“It’s okay, you can put more on, it’s traditional in these types of situations.”

He giggles as he presents his back to Kylo. 

“God, you’re so by the book.” Kylo laughs, Armitage snorts and wiggles his shoulders, indicating that Kylo should get on with it.

Grabbing up the tube, Kylo squirts too much of the viscous sunscreen into his palm and when he slaps it on Armitage’s shoulders, Armitage arches away from the cool cream on his warm skin but soon sags back as Kylo works into a rhythm.

Sunscreen applied, they lay back on their towels, talking about everything and nothing. Armitage shares some of his horror stories from cruises past, everything from grabby passengers to people who missed the ship and helplessly watched it depart from the pier. He’s delightfully vicious about passengers and crew alike. Kylo can’t help but laugh - he’s seen enough of the excessive behaviour from his fellow passengers over the last twelve days to easily believe it can get out of hand.

As the morning wears on, the sun glares down on the white sand of the beach mercilessly so Armitage grabs his wallet and borrows Kylo’s flip flops and scuffs his way across the sand to one of the cafes. He returns with two bottles of sparkling water and a box of sticky-sweet baklava, absolutely drenched in honey. 

Between bites of the baklava, talk turns to more serious matters. Armitage feeds pieces of the flaky dessert to Kylo, letting him lick the honey and pastry crumbs from his fingers.

“What do we do once this cruise of over?”

“Well,” Armitage says, swiping his tongue over the pad of his thumb, “I think the only thing we can do is to promise that we’ll stay in touch.” He holds out another bite of pastry to Kylo. “My contract goes until the end of August, and it’s not like you can follow me port to port, you’ve got your classes to prepare for.”

Kylo leans closer to delicately pluck the treat from Armitage's fingers. He plants a sticky kiss to Armitage’s palm.

“You’re right, I guess. Although, I would follow you from port to port if my bank account would allow it.” He grins morosely and shuffles closer to that he can slip his arm around Armitage’s waist and snuggle up beside him, despite the heat and the tackiness of the sunscreen on their overheated skin. “You won’t forget me, will you?”

“I’m unlikely to ever forget you, Kylo,” Armitage murmurs, leaning in.

Kylo captures his lips and falls back onto the beach towel, pulling Armitage with him.

“You know,” Kylo says in between breathless, biting kisses, “there are some beaches on the island that are clothing optional.”

Armitage sits up with a huff. “What part about ‘we have to be discreet’ did you not get?”

Kylo leaps to his feet, hauling Armitage up after him and onto his shoulder. Ignoring Armitage’s indignant squawking, Kylo sprints towards the sparkling turquoise water and hurls them both in.

“There’s nothing discreet about you!” Kylo laughs, dodging a wave of water Armitage splashes at him. “You’re too beautiful.”

Armitage lunges at him. “Better sleep with one eye open, Mr. Ren, cabin 2187.” He launches himself into Kylo’s arms, laughing. “I’ll get you for this!”

Kylo catches him effortlessly as they fall back into the warm water together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now at the final port of call, Kylo has to admit to himself that the end is here. In a few hours, he'll have to say goodbye to Armitage with the hope that their best-laid plans are enough to keep things going while apart. But before they part, they have one last night in Athens to drink, dance, and stay up all night together. What will happen come the dawn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohohoho please note the rating change! Normally I only include these kinds of special scenes when the story absolutely calls for it, and this one did, they needed that time together - I hope it's alright, I blushed mega hard while writing it!
> 
> One more chapter to go!

The sun is shining offensively bright and bold as the huge cruise ship arrives in its final port of call. Like so many mornings ago, Kylo again stands at the railing of the upper deck, watching the slow, laborious approach of Piraeus. But unlike last time, Armitage is nowhere to be found and the deck is a flurry of activity as passengers begin assembling with their luggage for the long, slow final disembarkation process.

With a sigh, Kylo leaves the railing and returns to his cabin for the last time. He flops face down on the bed to wait for his family to collect him. The urge to scream wells up in his chest suddenly - it’s so unfair. How could the universe bring he and Armitage together only to pull them apart so quickly?

When a knock sounds at the door, he heaves himself off the bed and grabs his backpack from the floor beside the door. Flinging open his cabin door, he’s greeted with Rey’s smiling face.

“Ready to go?” She asks softly, stepping back to allow him room to step out into the hall.

“No, but there’s nothing I can do.”

“Oh, Ky.” She slips her arm through his and leans her cheek on his shoulder. “I know, this sucks. But at least we’ll see him tonight-”

“Yeah,” Kylo replies glumly.

“And you guys have a plan for the next few months.”

“Yeah, we talked about it.” Kylo pulls her into a one-armed hug, their overstuffed backpacks getting in the way. “I’m glad you were here.”

“Well, to be fair, you’re really hard to lose.” She grins up at him. “You’re like a big tree.”

She laughs as he tugs on her ponytail but he pulls her in close again and presses a kiss to the top of her head. Rey squeezes his arm as she leads him to the atrium to wait for their disembarkation group to be called. Han and Luke are already waiting for them, surrounded by their many suitcases.

“Hey kids,” Han calls out as soon as he spots them, “Ready to go?”

“Guess so,” Kylo mumbles, looking around. “Where’s Mom?”

“Ah.” Han and Luke exchange nervous glances. “She’s gone to sort out a billing issue with Guest Services.”

“Those poor people,” Kylo says allowing himself a faint smile.

Han laughs, clapping him on the back. Shortly after, Leia arrives, looking somewhat mollified, and then their group number is called for disembarkation. Kylo glances over his shoulder one last time before descending the gangway, leaving the ship behind.

\----

Armitage texts Kylo in the early evening, just as Kylo is finishing up dinner with everyone, to say that he’d been released. He had a few days off before his next cruise started so he’s taken a hotel around the corner from Kylo’s. Agreeing to meet in the lobby of the hotel at ten, Kylo excuses himself from the table and dashes off to get ready.

\----

At the end of the holiday, Kylo is now sick of living out of a suitcase, tired of wearing the same thing day in and day out, and even though everything is freshly laundered, he still feels rumpled no matter what he wears. He wants to dress up and show off for Armitage so he opts for a pair of slim-fitting deep green shorts with a navy t-shirt. The shirt looks not bad, he admires himself in the mirror, it clings to his shoulders and biceps in all the right places. His phone chimes from its spot on the bed - it’s Armitage. Kylo ruffles a hand through his wayward curls then throws on his dusty sandals and runs next door to get Rey. 

She answers his frantic knocking with a roll of her eyes as she leaves her room. She’s dressed much more glamorous than Kylo in ankle-length black trousers and a very sparkly, glittering gold tank top.

“You ready?” She asks as she takes his elbow to hustle him down the hallway to the stairs.

“As I’ll ever be.”

They descend the stairs into the lobby. The hotel had obviously been recently renovated because every surface gleams fresh and bright and is very modern and minimalist in style.

Armitage is standing across from the sleek white front desk, staffed by two equally sleek and stylish staff members. Even at this late hour, Nu Jazz pours from the speakers set into the ceiling but the two staff members seem oblivious to it. Armitage looks up from his phone as they approach him.

“Ugh, this music,” he sneers by way of a greeting.

“Hey.” Kylo sidles up beside him and Armitage casually angles his face, inviting Kylo to kiss him on the cheek, which he does. “You look nice.”

Armitage is simply dressed in a pair of black ankle-length trousers slung low on his hips and a light heathered grey t-shirt. He’s also wearing his usual sandals, and as usual, he looks cool and put-together.

Kylo leans back and takes in the three of them.

“We look like we’re all going to completely different places.” He laughs.

Rey swats him with her clutch. “Whatever, I look great!” She laughs. “Hopefully you’ve learned your lesson for next time - you need more than just leisure wear.”

Armitage nods in agreement as he leads them to the revolving door and out on to the quiet street. “That’s just good advice for life,” he grins as Kylo catches him around the waist. “But you’re in luck tonight, the Tiki Lounge doesn’t have a dress code.”

“Is that why we’re going there?” Rey asks, walking ahead of them on the narrow pavement.

“Yep.”

Everything in Athens is old, but this section of the city seems especially old and established. The street is lined with shops of all kinds, many still open even at this late hour, and tall trees that arch over the street forming a green canopy. Traffic is still busy and the street is clogged with cars, trucks, and mopeds.

They turn a corner and the pulse of music hits them. Up ahead, a line has already formed in front of a rather unassuming door and the building’s plain black and glass brick facade conceals the party within - only the yellow and orange illuminated sign above the door gives any suggestion a club lies beyond. They queue up, chatting with each other and some of the other patrons. The atmosphere is jovial and calm, people are out for a good time.

Once inside, Armitage leads them through the busy club. The interior of the bar is kitschy in a fun way, the walls are lined with bamboo and here and there, potted palm trees dot the room. The most stunning feature of the room is the ceiling - painted a deep blue and illuminated from below, it gives the appearance of a beautiful tropical sky.

The bar isn’t too slammed with thirsty patrons yet but Armitage leads them past it, threading through the small groups of people, past the stage where the DJ is already hard at work spinning light-hearted pop songs and dancey house music. Instead, Armitage takes them out back and into a garden patio area. More potted palm trees fill the space, strung with white fairy lights, and the gardens lining the perimeter of the patio are lush and subtly illuminated to give the garden a lovely glow. Long tables and benches are almost entirely full of people laughing and chatting.

Someone calls out to Armitage and he leads Kylo and Rey over to a table where Kylo recognizes a couple of staff people from the cruise as well as a few passengers. Kylo sits in one of the available chairs as Rey rushes around the table to hug two girls sitting on the other side the table - Kylo remembers meeting them in the dining room one night, they’re from California, he thinks. Armitage greets his friends from the ship with a regal nod of his head then perches in Kylo’s lap, wrapping one arm around Kylo’s neck to steady himself. Immediately, Kylo’s slides one arm around his waist, and another over his knee to hold Armitage securely in his lap, butterflies suddenly swarming in his stomach. It’s nice to be able to hold Armitage but he can’t stop his eyes from darting around the garden, looking for any senior cruise ship staff that might report Armitage. 

Cool fingers glide over his flushed cheek coming to rest under his chin. Armitage tips his face up to his, a knowing smile on his face.

“It’s fine.” He whispers, cupping Kylo’s cheek.

“First rounds on me.” Rey interrupts, pointing to them. “You guys in?”

They nod. She turns to the girls.

“Rose? Paige?”

The girls nod their agreement and Rey disappears back into the bar.

The chatter of the crowd swirls around him only to be dampened with Armitage sways closer to nip a kiss to his ear. He slides his hand down Kylo’s neck to rest over Kylo’s racing heart. Kylo covers Armitage’s narrow hand with his much larger one, holding it there for a moment, then he guides his hand up to his mouth for a kiss.

Rey returns to their table, plunking a tray of fluorescent drinks down with her. She hands them around to the five of them and they toast the end of the cruise.

\----

They end up closing down the bar, only leaving when the house lights come up at three. As they shuffle out of the club and into the street, Kylo can’t stop his heart from racing. He’d had fun at the bar, dancing and drinking and holding Armitage close but he couldn't stop checking his phone, tracking the time as the hours ticked steadily forward to the inevitable moment of his and Armitage’s parting.

As they head back towards the hotel, Armitage hops up on Kylo’s back, wrapping his arms tight around Kylo’s shoulders. Kylo catches him under his thighs to hold him securely in place. Ahead of them on the pavement, Rey twirls and dances, still feeling the rhythm from the club. When they get to the turn for their hotel, Armitage hops down.

“Um, this is us,” Kylo mumbles, shoving his hand into his pockets to hide how they tremble. “I should make sure Rey gets to her room okay but then, ah-”

“Do you want to come back to mine?” Armitage asks in a rush.

Kylo exhales shakily. “Yes, more than anything.” He says gratefully, running his hands nervously through his hair. He glances over at Rey who is leaning against one of the columns by the main entrance, politely averting her eyes. “I’ll just make sure she gets upstairs okay and then I’ll come over?”

“Okay,” Armitage nods. “I’m just around the corner, the Pallas Athena, Room 220.”

Kylo nods, squeezing Armitage's hand as he turns towards the hotel entrance. Rey strides past him quickly and envelopes Armitage in a bear hug.

“I’m really glad we met you, Armitage,” she sniffs, “See you in a couple of months, okay?”

Armitage just nods as he hugs her closer, his eyes looking decidedly more glassy than they had a minute ago. Rey steps back, hands still on his shoulders.

“See you soon.” She shakes him for emphasis then releases him, heading past Kylo, giving him a look that is all eyebrows, and into the hotel.

“I’ll meet you at your hotel in like, fifteen minutes, okay?”

“Okay.” Armitage nods.

\----

Kylo runs as though his very life depends on it, through the empty streets of Athens at half three in the morning. He slows to a jittery walk-run as he enters the lobby of the Pallas Athena hotel, the sleepy desk clerk barely looking at him as he scrolls through his phone.

He hadn’t bothered changing even though smells a little like cigarettes and alcohol from the club, he had nothing better to wear, and he secretly hoped they won’t keep their clothes on for long once he gets to Armitage’s door. Without waiting for the elevator, Kylo bolts up the stairs, taking two at a time and jogging down the hall until he skids to a stop in front of Room 220. He knocks.

Armitage answers the door, and for a second, all Kylo can do is drink him in. While waiting for Kylo, Armitage had kicked off his sandals and started undressing, he’s standing before Kylo in nothing but his t-shirt from earlier and the most delicate, laciest pair of black shorts Kylo has ever set eyes on. Armitage’s hair is ruffled like he’s been running his hands through it or tugging on it, and the skin around his eyes is flushed red - not like he’s been crying, but perhaps just very emotional, or on the verge of tears.

“You came,” he says, the brittle expression on his face crumbling as Kylo steps forward and hoists him up into his arms. He locks his legs tight around Kylo’s waist as Kylo kicks the door shut behind them.

“Of course I did,” Kylo mumbles against Armitage’s lips. “Did you think I wouldn’t?”

He carries them over to the bed and sits on the edge, kicking off his shoes as Armitage tugs his shirt off and over his head. Kylo runs his hands over Armitage’s thighs, up to his back, just savouring the feel of him beneath Kyo’s hands. He brings his hands up to cup his face.

“You were so nervous all night,” Armitage gasps between frantic kisses. “I wasn’t sure what to think.”

He pushes Kylo back onto the bed then rolls them so that he’s beneath Kylo. 

“I just didn’t want the night to end.”

Sitting up, Kylo tugs his own shirt off, throwing off the bed behind him, then he carefully lowers himself down just enough that Armitage can just barely brush feather-light kisses against his lips but not more than that.

“The night’s not over yet,” Armitage growls, surging up to ensnare his hands in Kylo’s hair to pull him down into a proper kiss. “Now, finish undressing me, and yourself.”

Kylo sits back and gracelessly unzips his shorts and pulls them off together with his boxers, he dumps the whole pile unceremoniously on the floor beside the bed. He slides his hands up Armitage’s long legs, up and under to gently knead his arse before caressing over the delicate lace of his underwear. It looks so dainty and fragile, surely Kylo’s shaking hands will tear it? Even though Armitage is arching his back invitingly and panting slightly, Kylo takes his time carefully sliding the gauzy fabric down his legs, taking care that it doesn’t catch or tear, before the lace shorts, too, join the pile of clothing on the floor.

Lunging forward, Kylo pins Armitage to the bed. He carefully presses his tongue into Armitage’s willing mouth and is rewarded with a growl, a sharp tug on his hair, and Armitage’s legs coming up to wrap tightly around his hips. He ruts experimentally against Armitage 

He strokes his hand down Armitage’s side, dipping in between his legs, then freezes.

“Oh, shit.”

Armitage cracks his eyes open slightly while arching against him trying to encourage him to continue.

“What?”

Kylo presses his hot face against Armitage’s belly to hide his blushing face. “I didn’t bring any-”

Armitage laughs and throws his arm over his face, hiding his own flushed, overheated skin and glassy eyes. “I have some, in the bedside table.” He points with his other hand to the nightstand to the left of the bed.

Kylo kisses his way up Armitage's chest, nosing aside his arm, and seals their mouths together frantically. Armitage wraps his arms about Kylo’s shoulders, pulling him still closer.

Flinging one arm out to scrabble around on the nightstand, Kylo yanks the drawer open and triumphantly removes a bottle of lube and a package of condoms. He leans back to grin at Armitage’s dark-eyed gaze.

“Thank god you do things by the book.”

Armitage giggles, cupping Kylo’s face between his palms. “Someone has too.”

With a smirk, Kylo gently pushes him to lie back on the pillows then he shuffles back towards the end of the bed. Armitage lays back, allowing his legs to fall open, he watches Kylo through half-lidded eyes. Kylo nudges his way closer, his stupid traitorous ears flushed bright red, his hands shaking slightly. He tries to tell himself this won’t be their only time as his hands fumble clumsily with the condom, eventually dropping it on the sheets. He mutters a curse under his breath and grabs a fresh one.

Armitage leans forward then, placing a calming hand on Kylo’s chest, right over his galloping heart. He glances up at Kylo beneath his tumble of red-gold hair.

“It’s just us here.” He says, the usual lilt of his voice rougher with emotion. “What did we say - we’d take our time.”

Kylo steadies under Armitage’s soft reassurance, dropping the condom packet to the bed he glides his hands down Armitage’s legs to his waist, tugging him forward and into an embrace. He crushes Armitage to him, feeling Armitage’s heart racing too.

“I know,” He mumbles into Armitage’s shoulder, “I know. I just want it to be good for you.”

“It will.”

Armitage pulls away to recline against the pillows again, parting his legs. Kylo presses a quick kiss to his knee as he scoops up the condom again and this time, manages to tear the wrapper and roll it on without hesitation. He takes the bottle of lube and pops the top open and pours a puddle into his hand. Closing the bottle and pushing it aside, Kylo takes a moment to warm the lube before slipping his hand between Armitage's splayed legs; he touches him softly on the knee as his fingers gently circle the little furl hidden there.

“Do you like this, ah, before?” Kylo whispers, dragging his gaze away from the rhythmic press of his fingers to watch Armitage’s face.

“Yes,” he gasps, letting his legs fall open wider, “but you can get on with it, it’s okay.”

“Yeah, okay. Yeah, ah,” Kylo whispers, giddy and nervous all at once. ”Are you okay on your back?”

Armitage nods, his hand scrabbling across the blankets to grasp Kylo’s, he squeezes tightly once then slides his hands up to grip the headboard. Kylo quickly slicks himself up then inelegantly wipes his hand on the sheet - a sneaking glance up to Armitage to make sure he didn’t see then Kylo shuffles forward, one hand sliding up to grip Armitage’s hip, the other guides him as he carefully, gently begins to slide home inside Armitage.

Small cries of pleasure fall from Armitage's parted lips as he leans up pull Kylo forward so he can lick and bite kisses to his mouth and pant heavily against his cheek. He arches tightly, wrapping his arms around Kylo’s shoulders as Kylo rolls his hips, and he buries his face into the curve of Kylo’s shoulder. Kylo braces his weight on one hand so he can slip the other beneath Armitage's shoulders and press him into the shelter of his body. Armitage wraps his legs tightly around Kylo’s hips and they cling to each other desperately as they rock together, skin slick with sweat, hearts racing, gasping for air. Kylo leans back so he can look into Armitage’s face. Armitage's eyes are enormous in the low light, dark and glassy and he squeezes his eyes closed as if he can’t bear to see the swirl of emotions in Kylo’s own dark eyes. 

How is Kylo going to be able to give this up? They’re moving together in a languid, unhurried pace that should speak to years of intimate knowledge of each other rather than a fourteen-day acquaintance. Kylo slides his hand from its place beneath Armitage’s shoulders to gently cup Armitage’s head, silky hair dampened by his exertion, and he tucks Armitage's face back into the curve of his shoulder so that he can curl over him protectively.

They tumble over the edge together.

\----

Nestled together in the afterglow, still twitching with small ripples of pleasure radiating down their bodies, they huddle together in the middle of the huge bed. Kylo rests his head on Armitage’s shoulder as Armitage’s arm comes up around Kylo’s shoulders to tangle in his hair and scritch soothingly at his scalp. Kylo traces soft circles on Armitage's chest with his free hand and Armitage reaches up to lace their fingers together and bring their hands to his mouth. Lowering their joined hands to rest on Armitage’s belly, they lay there tangled together, quietly holding hands and watching the morning light filter in through the shutters and fill the room with a buttery yellow glow.

Eventually, a shudder runs through Armitage’s body that has nothing to do with the pleasant afterglow. Kylo leans down to pull the blankets over them, feeling a chill from the cooling sweat on his skin, when Armitage stays his hand.

“How about a bath instead?”

“Yes,” Kylo noses around Armitage’s jaw, “sounds perfect actually.”

Armitage slides out of Kylo’s embrace and out of the bed and steps lightly across the room without bothering to pull on his shirt, and into the bathroom to start filling the tub. Kylo arches into a full body stretch then he sits up as a burst of citrusy steam rolls out of the bathroom. He slides to the side of the bed and stands on slightly wobbly legs to take a few steps to his discarded shorts. Rummaging around in one of the pockets he finds a spare elastic, tosses the shorts to the bed and scrapes his sweaty hair up into a topknot. 

While Armitage is still getting their bath going, Kylo goes around the room collecting their discarded clothing. He folds Armitage’s t-shirt and lays it over the back of the chair standing by the small writing desk in the corner of the room. Next, he gathers Armitage’s lacy shorts - they’re so delicate, so fine, he didn’t even know they made things like this for men. They look expensive and as he folds them carefully, he’s glad they hadn’t torn them in their rush to get at each other. Gathering his own clothes, he starts to fold them to throw them onto the desk when a subtle clearing of a throat catches his attention and he glances over his shoulder to Armitage leaning against the doorframe of the washroom, quietly watching him.

“What are you doing?” He asks as he comes to join Kylo at the side of the bed. 

They’re both still naked and it’s such a splendid look on Armitage, he’s all long lines and grace with his ruddy golden hair and perfect pink cock. Kylo wants to fall on his knees in worship and beg him to never cover up again.

Kylo looks down to the hastily folded pile of clothes in his hands, then back at Armitage. “Ah, just tidying. You were fixing the bath and all.”

Armitage takes the clothes from Kylo’s hands and tosses them onto the bedside table. He snuggles into Kylo’s side, walking his fingertips across the starburst of moles and beauty marks on Kylo’s broad chest.

“God you’re just-” He bites his lip to stop himself and sneaks a glance at Kylo. “Is it too early to say I think I might love you?”

Kylo’s hands convulse around Armitage’s hips, pulling him tight to his body. He buries his face in Armitage's tumbled hair. 

“Maybe.” He nuzzles his way down to bite at Armitage's earlobe. “Some people might say that, but I don’t mind hearing you say it.”

“I think I might love you.”

Kylo is desperate to pull him closer but they’re already pressed together from chest to hips but it’s not enough. He feels like it’ll never be close enough.

“I think I love you too.”

Armitage’s eyes are enormous, and so green, Kylo can’t look away. Armitage’s skin is doing the odd flush around his eyes that it was doing when Kylo first arrived so he plants a few kisses there, following the stain of the flush along his cheekbones.

“Oh! The bath!” Armitage remembers, he turns to lead Kylo to the washroom but then shrieks a high-pitched giggle as Kylo scoops him up in his arms and carries him into the hazy warmth of the bathroom. 

Kylo helps him into the warm, tropical scented water, then lowers himself in, snuggling in behind Armitage who rests back against Kylo’s solid chest with a contented sigh. Kylo wraps his arms around Armitage’s chest.

“I don’t want to go in the morning, I don’t want to leave you.”

Armitage lifts one of Kylo’s hands to his mouth for a kiss, then rests his head back against Klo’s shoulder so they can mouth sloppy kisses at each other.

“I don’t want you to go either.” He sighs, pressing his cheek against Kylo’s. “But it’s only a few months, I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cruise has been over for months now and Kylo has been forced to get back to his regular life in London. With Armitage still at sea and Rey busy with her own summer plans, Kylo finds himself at loose ends and as he waits for Armitage's contract to be up for the season. He reflects on their long separation while he waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the last chapter is here! For a story that was meant to be a 100-word tumblr blurb, it really spun into something that I'm quite proud of. A thousand thank yous to everyone who read and commented along the way, it means a lot to me that you enjoyed Kylo and Armitage's romance as much as I did. I'm having a hard time letting them go so maybe there will be a sequel if I can come up with a decent story, no promises!

Kylo paces in circles around the fountain at the centre of Russell Square. He glances around at the other patrons of the park, people meeting for coffee, students enjoying the September afternoon sun, a few tourists, and all of them going about their lives completely unaware that something momentous is about to happen.

The months since the cruise have been fine. Well, if Kylo is being honest with himself, they’ve been okay. He missed Armitage so much in the three months since the cruise, obviously, missed everything about him - his fussy, austere demeanour, his wit and sharp intelligence, his shy yet playful smiles, and green eyes that seem to see straight through to his heart.

The rest of the summer had been boring compared to the excitement of the cruise. Gearing up for the start of his new program at school had been interesting and a different sort of fun but he found that he really missed hanging out with Rey every day. She had been busy the rest of the summer with her internship at an engineering firm. Between his schooling, Rey’s job, and Armitage’s long contract with the cruise line, Kylo had found the summer to be a bit colourless, and a little dull.

He sighs.

True to their whispered promises on that last morning in Athens, when Armitage had looked at him with wide, concerned green eyes from across the expanse of the pillow and Kylo had simply clung to him, they had stayed in touch. They already had each other’s mobile numbers, but they also exchanged email. Kylo, ever prone to oversharing, also gave Armitage a list of all his social media accounts as well as a link to his student page on the university’s website complete with his departmental email.

Armitage, more reticent to over-share, had eventually added Kylo to his Instagram feed and Kylo devoured the scant photo evidence of Armitage’s private life. It wasn’t a highly populated feed, there were a few pictures of London, some hipster type pictures of Armitage’s shoes amongst the fallen leaves, a black and orange calico cat - Armitage’s, Kylo wonders, or a family pet. His most recent pictures were all from their shared trips to Florence, Rome, and Mykonos and like a creep, Kylo had liked and commented on every single one of them. He couldn’t help it, they looked great together, and so happy and carefree.

He and Armitage emailed and texted back and forth over the summer, and Kylo always kept Han’s advice in the back of his mind. Communication is the key. So when he had a busy week with school, he made sure to let Armitage know, or when the wifi went out on the cruise ship, Armitage emailed from port to say so. It was working, Kylo thought, it was definitely working.

Eventually, he convinced Armitage to sign up for Snapchat and then he was flooded daily with absolutely adorable pictures of Armitage. Much to Armitage’s annoyance, the flower crown filter seemed to be permanently stuck, so in all his selfies, Armitage had a pretty flower crown gracing his vibrant red hair. Kylo thought it was beyond charming.

Armitage seemed to open up more and more as the summer wore on, revealing little bits of himself to Kylo each time they talked. It seemed easier for him to share more about himself via text and Snapchat and when Armitage sent Kylo a picture of his acceptance letter to King’s College, Kylo couldn’t help himself - he sent Armitage approximately a zillion text messages full of emojis and gifs in his excitement.

The rest of the summer flew by for Kylo, his steps were light and everything seemed brighter now that he knew Armitage would definitely be back in the city for more schooling. He couldn’t wait to talk with him again, was it too soon to ask Armitage to move in with him?

Finally, at the very end of August, Armitage had texted to say he was being released from his duties on the cruise ship for the season and he’d planned to be back in London soon and did Kylo want to meet. Of course Kylo wants to meet up - what kind of question is that even? He dropped his phone three times in his haste to reply. 

They agree to meet at the fountain in the middle of Russell Square since it’s sort of halfway between their two schools, and so now Kylo is pacing nervously around the fountain.

“Kylo!”

He spins around to see Armitage dodging around a crowd of tourists, making a beeline for him with a bright smile on his face. Time literally stops for Kylo, the park and its inhabitants cease to exist. There’s no birdsong, no traffic on the streets outside the gates. There’s only Armitage, bright as the sun. A small sob chokes Kylo as he takes a stumbling step forward and opens his arms. Armitage lets fall his messenger bag and all but leaps into Kylo’s arms, clinging to him.

Kylo holds him tight, spinning them around in a circle as he buries his face in Armitage’s neck, savouring the feel of him finally in his arms again. Armitage has his face pressed into Kylo’s hair, hiding his laughter, or sobs, Kylo can’t tell, either way, he’s shivering in Kylo’s arms.

Setting him carefully back on his feet, Kylo tenderly cups Armitage's face and just looks his fill. A summer spent on the Mediterranean had, well, not tanned his skin - Armitage’s pale skin never really tanned - but had leant him a subtle golden glow. The precious spray of freckles across the bridge of his nose and cheeks is even more pronounced, and the sun had bleached his hair to a pale strawberry-gold. He’s the most beautiful thing Kylo has ever seen.

“Well, are you just going to look, or are you going to kiss me hello?” Armitage manages to choke out as he grips Kylo by the shoulders.

“God, I want to do both, I can’t believe you’re really here.” Kylo sighs as Armitage tips his face up for his kiss.

Kylo obliges, pressing messy, reverent kisses to Armitage's plush lips. He breaks off to pull Armitage close again and just treasuring his closeness.

“Now what?” he mumbles into Armitage’s silky hair, inhaling the scent of him and revelling in it.

“Well, how about a date?” Armitage grins as he captures Kylo’s lips in another kiss, biting gently and flicking his tongue over Kylo’s bottom lip. “You once asked me out for a drink lest I get dehydrated.”

Kylo groans. “You’re seriously making fun of me. On today of all days? When I haven’t seen you in three months.”

“Guess you better get used to it.” Armitage grins at Kylo mischievously as he laces their fingers together.

“You’re lucky I like you.” Kylo sighs as if put upon. He stoops to gather Armitage’s bag from the ground. “Do you have time for a coffee, or do you have class?”

Armitage tugs on their joined hands, leading Kylo towards the park gate. “I’ve got nothing but time.”

Kylo laughs, shaking his head happily as he allows Armitage to tow him along. “What are you doing for the rest of your life then?”

Armitage looks back at him over his shoulder and simply smiles.


End file.
